Polymeric materials are employed in a wide variety of different devices. As the demand for thinner devices has increased, so has the demand for higher performance plastic materials that can be molded into the desired configurations. One such material is polyphenylene sulfide (“PPS”), which is a high performance polymer that can withstand high thermal, chemical, and mechanical stresses. PPS is generally formed via polymerization of p-dichlorobenzene with an alkali metal sulfide or an alkali metal hydrosulfide, forming polymers that include chlorine at the terminal groups. In an effort to improve impact strength, impact modifiers (e.g., elastomeric polymers) are often blended with PPS compositions. Unfortunately, most impact modifiers are incompatible with PPS, which can lead to phase separation of the components over time and a corresponding reduction in mechanical performance. As such, a need currently exists for a polyarylene sulfide composition that is capable of exhibiting good impact strength without sacrificing other properties.